


Summer Getaways

by Danger_Zone24



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Enjoying the sun, Getting out of meetings and work, M/M, Sailing, Summer getaways, Yachts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24
Summary: Q and James set sail for a short impromptu holiday instead of actually doing what they're meant to be doing. Because who'd really want to work when they can do other fun stuff instead?





	Summer Getaways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duchess_of_Strumpetness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/gifts).



Q grinned as he gripped onto the railing of his yacht and looked out over the sea at the waves rushing past. He couldn’t believe that he had finally finished restoring the boat his grandfather had willed him many years ago.

It had been tough trying to find the time in between all the work he did in Q-Branch and the time he spent babysitting unruly Double-O’s to fix the yacht up but everything had obviously worked out in the end, since he was quite happily sailing ‘The Event Horizon’ on her maiden voyage and putting her through the paces.

Well, James was actually the one who was doing the sailing part since Q needed to keep an eye on all the gadgets he’d installed to make sure they ran smoothly. At present everything was holding up surprisingly well, especially with the most notoriously destructive Double-O around.

To be honest, Q thought, he did make nearly all of the yachts parts himself so it wasn’t that much of a surprise that nothing had broken yet. It just was the fact that James was behaving for once that was a little strange and surprising. Maybe the nice weather contributed a bit to the ‘smooth sailing’?

Regardless of whatever was contributing to the good behaviour, Q was glad, since it meant less for him to keep an eye on and worry about.

Plus there were no explosives (that James knew of, of course), nothing to run into and no komodo dragons to feed anything to, so James, theoretically, couldn’t do much damage to anything, Q theorised. That was what he’d told M anyway, when he was organising the day off for the two of them.

M was definitely suspicious when asked, considering that nearly all of Mi6’s personal where trying to justify days off so they could soak up the lovely summer weather. Q was one of the lucky few that scored, mainly because he was doing work with the gadget testing and the fact he was keeping a Double-O out of potential boredom and trouble. Which in turn meant less paperwork and stress for the higher ups who’d have to deal with cleaning up the aftermath of whatever mess the said Double-O had caused.

Pushing the hair out of his eyes, Q wandered over to James and hugged him from behind.

“You wanna know how to make this thing go fast?” he inquired.

James raised an eyebrow, “We’re already going pretty fast, Q. I doubt we can go any faster.”

“Who are you and what have you done with my James?” Q asked in mock horror, “I thought you’d be jumping at the chance to really put the yacht to the test.”

“Maybe I just wanted to relax and cruise around with you for a change,” shrugged James with a small smile, turning his head just enough to kiss Q on the cheek.

“Mmmm, relaxing and cruising around dose sound nice, but we are still near England.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“Well, its just, we could make the most of our day off and go to Spain. I mean if we leave now and use the super jet motors I’ve installed, we could be there in time for lunch…” said Q, grabbing James’s wrist so he could read the time on the watch.

“Something tells me if we do go, we won’t be returning for that meeting M wants us to go to tonight.”

Q nodded, “Yeah, there really are only two outcomes for this trip. One: we go just for lunch and then speed back to the meeting, which will be very, very long and very, very boring, because most meetings usually are. Or option two, which is the one I want.”

“And that is?” James asked, intrigued.

“A spontaneous summer holiday. We call M sometime and apologise for not being able to make it back for the meeting. Then stay a day or two in Spain soaking up the sun on a beach, sipping margaritas whilst I try not to burn and you get even more tan.”

“There are a few problems with your plan though. M will want to know why we can’t get back and we’ll still have to tune in for the whole meeting.”

“Not necessarily. I think it’ll just be a happy coincidence that the yacht breaks down and we have a terrible Internet connection,” replied Q slyly.

James chuckled and shook his head. Trust Q to come up with fantastic plans like this, not that he was at all surprised. Q was the master of getting out of meetings. The sound of having a few days off to relax together sounded great to James.

“Sounds like you’ll have to avoid uploading cat pictures onto, ummm, what’s it called? Book of faces? Or is it instant grams now days? Anyways no cat pictures for a while. However will you cope?” laughed James as he matched Q’s grin with one of his own.

~~~

Some time later, one phone call to M and a whole tube of sunscreen Q stretched out on his beach towel, throwing an arm over his eyes to block out the sun.

“Tell me why we aren’t getting food straight away?”

“Because the beach is too lovely to miss,” James said as he adjusted the straps on his goggles and snorkel.

“My tummy is too hungry to miss. Can’t you hear it? Plus the beach will still be there after we’ve eaten,” grumbled Q.

“A quick dip won’t hurt,” laughed James, picking Q up and throwing him over his shoulder.

Q squawked and yelled as James ran down to the water and tossed him unceremoniously into the waves. Spluttering he stood up and shook his head about like a dog to get the salty water from his eyes and hair before putting his hands on his hips, sending a glare at James who was howling with laughter.

“That’s it. The game is on,” he growled as he stalked over to James and pushed him into the water.

A splash war soon broke out as both men tried to dunk the other with the biggest wave possible. Finally the war came to an end when both tummies started grumbling really loudly.

“I suppose it’s time to call truce then,” James said, giving Q a final splash.

Q sent one final one back at him, saying, “I looked up places to eat when we where back on the ‘Horizon’, and there’s a paella place near by that has some great reviews. We should go there.”

“Sounds nice,” replied James as he grabbed Q’s hand and headed towards the shore.

Laughing both men helped each other dry off before heading up the beach hand in hand. Slowly they wandered towards the restaurant, looking in the shops that caught their eyes along the way.

Whilst Q stocked up on more tubes of sunscreen and some aloe vera gel for sunburns, James went into the neighbouring store and brought a couple of disposable cameras. Ducking back into the original store, he tried to quickly snap a few sneaky pictures of Q before he noticed.

“I hope you’ve brought one of those things for me,” Q said noticing James, making a few funny faces for the camera.

“Of course I did! I brought you two, one for taking pictures and one for you to dismantle later,” chuckled James handing the bag with the cameras inside over whilst guiding Q out of the store so they could continue along towards the restaurant.

~~~

The end of the day found both men back on the deck of the yacht. Q handed James a beer before snuggling down next to him on the chair. Sighing he took a sip of his own beer and rested his head against James’s shoulder, eyes taking one last look at the sun set before closing.

“I think we should come back here more often.”

James hummed in agreement, “Not sure M would approve of us skipping too many meetings though.”

“Maybe we could convince Tanner to schedule meetings here instead of in Mi6. I think that could go down well.”

“You know, I can totally see why they made a young spotty lad like you quartermaster. It’s a wonder you’ve not already taken over M’s position.”

“And I can totally see that you haven’t forgotten how to charm someone with words in your old age,”

James tried to smother a smile and tickled Q’s side, “Old age? Hardly!”

Both of their laughs rang out over the ocean as the sun sank beneath the horizon and the stars rolled out across the sky. A warm breeze swirled around the yacht whilst the moon lit up the deck just enough for the two men to dance without knocking into anything or fall over the side.

The next day they returned to England and Mi6 vowing to return to Spain as soon as they could for another spontaneous summer holiday.


End file.
